The One Night Stand
by TwilightObsessed522
Summary: Bella wasn't supposed to be in Chicago for her best friend's wedding, but she had a change of plans. She arrived few days early and got bored, so she decided to have some fun and visit a nightclub. There, she met a handsome stranger. She decided to go home with him and have some fun. What could it hurt? It's not like she'll see him again. Rated M. AH.


**A/N: Hi, everyone! I know I haven't updated my other stories on FanFiction lately, but I wanted to do something different for my birthday, so I forced myself out of my comfort zone and wrote a lemon!**

 **You can also find this story on FictionPad. My penname of there is the same as it is on here, TwilightObsessed522.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns** _ **Twilight**_ **.**

 **Bella POV**

I was currently standing outside the O'Hare airport in the pouring rain, waiting for a valet to bring me the rental car I had arranged for.

It sucked.

I took a deep breath and sighed. Oh, well. I'll just have to suck it up. I'm not in Chicago for me. I'm here for my best friend, Rose.

I met Rosalie Hale in high school, and we just really hit it off, despite our differences. We're so close, we might as well be related. I spent more time with her at her house than at my own.

We were even roommates all throughout college.

And now she's getting married.

She wanted me to be her Maid of Honor, but I was supposed to go to Florida to visit my parents, but when I got there, I found out that they had basically forgotten that I was going to be there, and left to vacation in Europe.

Assholes.

So instead of staying in Florida by myself, I secretly called Rose's fiance Emmett, and changed my plans.

We decided that I would arrive in Chicago a few days early and then I would show up and surprise her.

So, that's why I'm here.

And still standing in the rain, waiting for the valet to bring me my rental car.

An hour later, I was checked into a hotel, and bored out of my mind.

I had to get out and do something.

I mean, why not? The wedding is in two days and I might as well explore and have some fun while I'm here.

I ended up doing a bit of shopping, and after I got everything back to the hotel, I still found myself bored.

So, I looked up some things to do in Chicago on my phone, and found the perfect thing.

A nightclub. New Moon, to be exact.

And the best part, was that it was only a block away. I could walk there.

Luckily for me, I had the perfect outfit for it after my shopping spree. I got myself cleaned up, and dressed, and headed out.

As expected with most nightclubs, I had to wait in line to get in, but it was worth it.

As soon as I was inside, my senses were on overload. It was dark, with pulsing strobelights, almost like a rave, and I could almost feel the vibrations from the music. I could smell the sweat from all the dancing, mixed wth alcohol.

Speaking of which, that was my first stop. I made my way through the writhing bodies, towards the bar. After ordering and drinking my Sex On The Beach, I found an open space to dance, and began to move with the beat.

The song ended and a new one began. Not long after that, the alcohol began to work it's magic, and I began to loosen up.

So much so, that when I felt a pair of hands lightly grip my waist from behind, and grind against me with the music, I didn't care. It felt amazing.

Halfway through the song, I turned around to get a look at my dancing parter, and holy crap! He was hot!

He had to be at least 6'2, with reddish-brown hair, and emerald green eyes.

He smiled at me, and shouted "Hi!"

I grinned back at him and repeated his greeting.

"I'm Edward. What's your name?"

"Bella," I answered.

His eyes sparkled under the lights as he replied, "Bella. That suits you. You're really beautiful."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Are you flirting with me, Edward?"

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "That depends. Is it working?"

I smiled coyly at him and answered, "Maybe, but it might work better if you buy me a drink."

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go get you a drink," he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bar.

When I had first arrived at the club, I had no intention of going home with anyone, but somewhere along the way, that changed, because I soon found myself leaving with this hunk of a man.

It wasn't the smartest thing to do, but there was just something about this man, that let me trust him. I just knew he wouldn't hurt me.

We took a cab to his place, which actually wasn't that far from my hotel.

He invited me inside, and as soon as the door was closed, I found myself pressed up against it, with my legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed me roughly.

I gripped the hair at the back of his neck as he nipped and sucked on my neck, while grinding his hips against mine.

It felt amazing, and if what I felt was anything to go by, Edward was huge!

After a few more minutes of making out, he carried me through the house, and into what I assume, was his bedroom. He then set me down and removed his shirt before helping me remove my clothes.

Once I was fully naked, he just stood there and stared at me for a minute. "God, you are so beautiful. You're perfect," he said in awe.

I went to grab his belt, but he stopped me. "Not yet, baby. I want to make you feel good first."

"Okay," I breathed out.

I sat down on the bed and he slowly pushed me back, as he kissed me on the lips, and then slowly placed kisses down my neck until he reached my breasts. He gently squeezed and rubbed them while he took turns sucking on them one at a time.

I moaned at the sensations he was causing.

Once he was satisfied, he continued to move down until his head was between my legs. He looked up at me and asked, "Is this okay?"

I nodded frantically, urging him to go on.

He gave me a smirk, and then lowered his head to where I wanted him the most. As soon as his mouth made contact with me, I nearly bucked off the bed at the feeling of pleasure that coursed through me.

His tongue was magical.

My orgasm was quickly approaching, and he must have sensed this, because the next thing I know, two of his fingers are inside of me, curling up, and rubbing over a spot that brought me over the edge with a scream.

As I came down from my blissed out state, I watched Edward stand back up and lick his fingers clean. It was so hot.

He gave me a cocky smile and said, "I'll give you a minute to recover, before I have my turn."

I smiled and nodded. "Deal," I panted.

Edward moved to lay next to me while I waited to regain control of my limbs. That had to be the most powerful orgasm I've ever had.

After I could move again, I rolled over and crawled up the bed towards Edward. I reached out and undid his belt and unzipped his jeans. He lifted his hips so I could pull them off, along with his boxers.

Like he did with me, I stopped and just appreciated his body. He had slightly defined muscles over his chest and abdomen. I wanted to lick all of them.

And my earlier assumption was right. His cock was huge! It wasn't super long, but it was above average, and thick.

It was perfection.

I gently grabbed the base of it, and licked all the way to the tip, to moisten it, before I began to stroke him up and down.

I watched as Edward closed his eyes and groaned when I leaned over and took him into my mouth.

A few more minutes of that, and I could feel him begin to tense up. I started to suck a bit harder, but he soon stopped me. "Bella, baby, you gotta stop. I'm not ready to come yet."

I sat back and looked at him. "Okay."

He leaned over towards his nightstand and grabbed a condom out of the drawer. Then he grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him before rolling us over so that I was on the bottom.

He settled himself in between my legs, and looked me in the eyes. "This is one of the best days of my life," he said reverently.

"Mine too," I whispered.

And then he slowly eased himself inside of me.

The feeling of being connected to this amazing man, was indescribable. I've never felt this way during sex before, but I don't know why this is different. I don't even really know Edward, but I can't read too much into this. I'll never see him again anyways, so I might as well just enjoy tonight while I can.

I could feel another orgasm approaching as he continued to move inside of me, and I could feel my legs begin to tremble.

All of a sudden, he pulled out of me and flipped me over, before entering me again.

"Oh, God!" I cried out as he hit that spot inside of me over and over again. I could feel the coil inside of me wind tighter and tighter, as Edward's pace picked up and his thrusts got harder.

I was almost there, and when he reached around and rubbed me, I was a goner. I started to collapse, but he grabbed my waist and held me up while he chased after his own release until he too, came undone with a grunt.

He pulled out of me, and lowered me down to the bed, and then he got up and went to the bathroom to get rid of the condom and clean up. When he came back, he had a cloth for me to use on myself.

"Thanks," I said.

He smiled. "No problem."

I got up and started to pick up my clothes, when he asked, "Do you have to leave right now?"

I stopped and looked a him. He had this adorable pout that I couldn't resist.

"Um...no. I guess I could stay for a little while longer."

"Good. Let's get some sleep, then. I'm not quite done with you yet," he replied with a big grin and a wink.

After another round of mind-blowing sex in the middle of the night, we both fell into an exhausted slumber.

I woke up about an hour later, with Edward's arms wrapped around me.

I slowly slipped out of his hold, and made my way to where the bathroom was. I did my business, and then I quietly gathered up my clothes and got dressed.

I silently debated with myself over whether or not to leave a note and my phone number on it, but ended up deciding against it.

After all, what would be the point? I'm only going to be in Chicago for a few days, and then it's back to Washington, where I live.

I walked over to the bed, and leaned over and kissed Edward on the cheek before I left his house.

I pulled up a map on my phone to show me the way back to the hotel, and began to walk.

I felt bad for leaving Edward, the way I did, but it was for the best. It just makes things easier.

Besides, he'll most likely forget all about me anyways.

And even if he didn't, what are the odds that I would ever run into him again?

 **A/N: How was it? Please leave me a review and let me know. :)**

 **I didn't mention the name of the song that Bella and Edward danced to in the story, but I'll put a link for it on my profile page. It's called 'I Like That' by Luciana and Richard Vission.**

 **So, did anyone go see Pitch Perfect 2, yet? I did. It was the funniest movie I've seen in a long time. Gotta love Fat Amy. :)**


End file.
